Another World?
by IcyIsEverybody'sFool
Summary: For Miku, Misty, Luna, Haru, and Raven, it's the beginning of a new school year. But what if they find a manga book in the forest, and are transported to Hyrule to help Red, Blue, Green, Vio, and Shadow..?  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I was taking a quiz, when all of a sudden this popped up! The quiz was about what the Four Swords characters would think of you, and it had a little story go along with it.

**Here's some info on them**: There were 5 outcomes, so there will be 5 girls who go to Hyrule. Their names are: Miku, Misty, Haru, Luna, and Raven. *Ahem* Miku's the shortest, Misty's the second shortest, Raven's in the middle, Haru's the second tallest, and Luna's the tallest. They are all almost the same age as the Four Swords gang. Miku is innocent, Misty is hot headed, Luna is shy at first (but becomes very loyal), Haru's the leader, and you can never tell whose side Luna is on… Miku has a small figure, blue-purple eyes, and has wavy black hair with turquoise streaks. Misty has a slightly curvy figure, straight light blond hair with pink streaks, a piercing on her upper eyebrow, and blue eyes. Raven has short, spikey, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a small figure. Haru has a curvy figure, green eyes, and long, curly orange hair. Luna has Black-blue hair, brown eyes that sometimes look red or black, and a slightly curvy figure. They all go to school in New Zealand, and their school is right by a forest. Seriously, only a gate separates the school from the trees.

Okay, I hope you enjoy the story! ^^

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEDGEND OF ZELDA. I NEVER WILL! SO DON'T SUE MEH… TT_TT**

/Beginning/

It was the beginning of the new school year, and after a long summer, everyone was happy to see their friends again.

"_Haru!~" _Miku yelled, running up to the teen. "Oh, hey Miku!" Haru said happily as the shorter girl glomped her. "Summer break is finally over, huh? Well, at least I get to see you guys again!" Miku said happily. Since Miku came from a rich family, she traveled a lot, so she didn't have a lot of time to visit her friends. "Yeah, that's true. Oh, there's Misty!" "MISTY!" Miku yelled, running over to Misty to hug her. "WOAH! Don't hug me, damn it!" Misty growled, pushing the shorter girl away. "Aww…Why not?" Miku asked, pouting. "'Cuz I said so." Misty said, looking away. Sighing, Miku flipped out her phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Misty asked, after flipping open her phone. "You're mean-" About five seconds later, Miku was leaning against Haru, rubbing her sore head. "You should stop being mean to Miku, Misty!" Haru scolded. "She was askin' for it!" "I don't care if she was on her knees begging! You don't-" "That sounds wrong, you know that, right?" A voice said from behind Haru. Turning around, she saw it was Luna, smirking. "What's so wrong about it?" Miku asked innocently. "Nothing, Nothing…" Haru muttered, while Misty rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice yelled in the distance. "RAVEN!" Miku squealed, and went to meet the frantic girl. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Raven panted, giving Miku a quick hug. "Let's go to class, it's getting close to 8:30." Miku said, checking her watch. Miku and Raven walked over to the others (Actually, Miku was more skipping than walking…). "Oh, I forgot to give this back to you, Raven." Luna said, taking a book out of her bag. "…You borrowed this from me three years ago…" Raven said, staring at the book. "Well, I gave it back, didn't I?" Luna said unemotionally, putting a piece of gum in her mouth. "Yeah, whatever…Anyway, let's get to class." Raven sighed, and started to walk towards class 27. "Hey…I saw something in the trees…" Miku said, tugging on Luna's shirt. (Their school was by a forest) "Oh, it's probably just an animal." Luna said, only slightly glancing at the trees. "No, it was shiny, like a piece of metal." Well, that caught Misty's attention. "Maybe it's a necklace. Or some metal. Or maybe some _MONEY_!" Misty said, for she _loved _money. Raven cleared her throat, and said,"But we have class-" "**SCREW CLASS!** I'm broke!" Misty yelled, causing students to stare. "I don't think this is a good idea…" Haru said, frowning.

"Well, whatever, I'm going. Come on, Misty." Luna said, raising her hand. "HELL YEAH!" Misty shouted (Not as loud as the '**SCREW CLASS!**', but still loud), and jumped over the fence. "See ya." Luna said in a bored tone, and jumped over the fence. Suddenly, two screams were heard. "MISTY! LUNA!" Miku yelled, and jumped over the fence. Another scream was heard. "Let's go!" Haru yelled, jumping the fence. Raven followed, with a serious face.

After running for a while, they only came across a small manga book. _The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords._ "What's this doing out here…?" Raven asked. "People call us the 'Four Swords Gang'…Maybe they were referring to this manga book…" Haru mumbled. Shrugging, Raven picked up the manga book, and opened it. Suddenly, the pages glowed, and she and Haru were sucked inside of the book.

OooooooooooooO- Hyrule Forest -OoooooooooooO

"Ugh…My head…" Miku grumbled, getting up. Looking around, she saw that she was in the middle of a forest. "Where the hell am I..?" Said a voice next to Miku. Whipping around, she saw it was only Misty. "Oh, it's you." Miku murmured, staring at Misty. "Yeah, it's just me. Anyway, this doesn't look like the forest by our school. But, whatever. Let's try to find our way out." Misty grumbled, getting up. "Oh…Okay!" Miku said, getting up.

After walking around for bit, they heard something in the distance. "Miku, get behind me. I know karate, and I ain't gonna let myself get raped." Misty said, pushing Miku behind her. "..What?" "Dammit, just get behind me."

After ten seconds of waiting, they saw the faces of Haru, Raven, and Luna. "Oh, hi!" Miku said happily, and then asked,"How did ya guys find us?" Raven pointed behind her, and four boys and one girl emerged from the trees.

One boy was wearing a green tunic, another was wearing a purple one, the third one was wearing a red tunic, and the last one was wearing a blue one. The boy in blue looked pissed. The girl was in a purple dress. They were all blond, and all of the boys looked alike.

"Hi! It's nice to meetcha, I'm Miku!" Miku said happily, walking up to the boy in red to shake his hand. "..Huh? Oh! Sorry! My name's Red!" Red said, smiling. "Is that 'cuz you're wearing a red shirt?" Misty said, raising her eyebrow. "Yup! We all look alike, so we call each other by the colors our tunics are!" Red said, putting his hand out. "…No offence, but that's stupid. Anyway, I'm Misty." Misty muttered, shaking his hand. "So you're saying my name is stupid…?" Blue growled. "Yes. Now shut the hell up." Misty said, smirking. But before Blue could punch Misty, the guy in purple tackled him.

"AHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Blue yelled, struggling to get up. "Sorry for that, Misty. My name is Vio, this is Blue, the boy in red is Red, and the boy in green is called Green, of course. Also, the girl is Princess Zelda." "Hi!" Zelda and Green said at the same time. "…Yeah. Anyway, I'm Misty, the shorty next to me is Miku, the girl with brown hair is Raven, the carrot top is Haru, and Luna is the one with blue-black hair. Now, what the hell do you want from us?"

"Well, Misty, we have a problem. It's a long story, but here it is: There is a sword called the 'Four Sword'. It magically makes one split into one's main four personalities. Anyway, a boy named Link needed to save me from his evil self who was brought to life from a person named Ganon. So, he got the Four Sword, but released another evil spirit named Vaati. After a long journey, these four saved me. Then we returned the sword to its pedestal, and these four became one Link again. Well, for some reason, they have split up again. The Shadow Link, we call him Shadow, came out too. But, these four befriended him before he disappeared, and he's Vio's shadow right now. He can't come out in the day. …Anyway, I requested the smartest five in the universe. We need to figure this out. Any ideas?"

Snickering, Luna said," Are you serious? Me and Misty are on the verge of flunking school, and these three are barely getting by with C's. Why the hell did you request us?" "…Is it possible I did the wrong spell…?" Zelda muttered, looking up. "…_Crap_..." Blue said, and facepalmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! ^^ Well, someone asked what was the quiz was called. Well, for the quiz, it wasn't exactly a story that went with it…It's hard to explain ^^; The link will be on my profile page :D Hehe , I made the characters a bit different ^^ Oh, and for those of you who don't know: Breaking the 'Fourth Wall' is when an anime character knows they are in an anime/manga ^^ In this chapter, I refer to myself as Icy :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE LEDGEND OF ZELDA! :P**

**xX Hyrule Town or Something Xx**

"So…This is Hyrule?" Raven said, looking around. "Yeah, it is. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Vio said, smiling at her. "Y-Yeah, it is…" Raven said, blushing. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle!" Zelda said, smiling. They all walked into the castle, and went to Zelda's room (Or whatever you call it…).

"So, Miss Zelda, what _exactly _is wrong with the Four Sword?" Luna asked, somewhat curious. "We don't know. Me and Link were in the Four Sword Sanctuary, and the sword started to glow. Link pushed me back, and ran over to it. Then, when he touched it, he started screaming in pain. He then started to glow, and he split into four. But, the thing is, you have to _pull _the Four Sword for you to split into four..." Zelda said sadly, looking down. "Well, that sucks. If I were you, I'd be freaking out…" Haru mumbled, deep in thought.

"HEY! LET GO!" "BASTARD, I ONLY WANT TO SEE IT!" "WELL, IT'S **MY SWORD!**" "TOO BAD!" "They're vicious, aren't they?" Raven said quietly, watching Misty and Blue fight over the Four Sword. "Hey," Green said, looking at Vio and Red,"Did you guys ask for another Blue?" Both shook their heads, and Vio was trying not to laugh. "I don't think anyone would…" Raven said, sweatdropping. "They would make a great couple." Luna said, smirking.

Both Blue and Misty stopped fighting, and said (at the same time),"…Wha..?" "You heard me!" Luna said, laughing. "I HATE HIS GUTS!" Misty screamed. "SHE'S A COMPLETE **BITCH**!" Blue yelled. "Too bad. In this fanfiction, the fans will probably want you two together. And, of course, being who she is, the author will probably make it happen." Luna said, smirking. "What are you talking about?" Red asked innocently. "Oh, forget I said all of that, all of you…" Luna said, smirking.

**xX Earth Xx**

Icy sat her computer, checking over chapter 2 of 'Another World?' with Chibi-kun. "Hm…Everything seems to be in order!" Icy said happily. "Uh…Icy-chan?" Chibi-kun said nervously, staring at the computer screen. "What is it, CHibi-kun?" Icy asked, sipping on her hot chocolate. "…Luna just broke the Fourth Wall…" **PFFFFT. **"…She _WHAT?_"

**xX Back to Hyrule Xx**

"So, basically, we have to find the ass who did all this shit, kill him, then make them Link again?" Misty asked, crossing her arms. "Yup! But it's going to be hard, but we'll be able to do it!" Red said happily, grabbing onto Blue's arm. "Even though it's kinda cool we're four again, I'm gonna kick the person responsible for this's ass…" Blue said, looking up.

"Yeah…Anyway, Zelda, was there anything strange going on in the castle before they split into four?" Raven asked, walking up to Zelda. "…I didn't want to say anything, but I kept hearing knocking on the walls. I thought it was just me…" Zelda said, looking down. "So…is it a demon..? A ghost?" Blue asked, putting his arm on Red's shoulder. "But there's a shield around Hyrule that makes sure nothing evil gets in.." Green said thoughtfully. "Then something broke the shield." Luna said, smirking.

"…Green, go check the seal holding the shield. If the seal is gone, then something broke in." Zelda said, shifting nervously. "Trust me. Me and Raven are good with these kind of things." Luna said, smiling. "Yeah…It's most likely the shield's seal is broken." Raven said, deep in thought.

A few minutes later, Green came back, a serious look on his face. "The seal wasn't only broken, it was _destroyed._ Where the seal was, there was a crater…"Green said.

**xX Meanwhile Xx**

"_My Lord, it seems they have found out about us breaking the shield." Tsukiyomi said, bowing in front of the figure in front of her. "I predicted this would happen…Well, we will kill them all anyway." "My Lord, I am sorry, but how exactly will we do that? The four Links have defeated Vaati and Ganon in the past. Also, they seemed to have gotten hold of five young girls. From the reports of our scientists, in their past lives they all were very powerful." _

"_Tsuki, I know that. But, I will use a technique they would of never thought of. We just need the emotionally weakest in the group, and the one who would consider joining the dark." "…The boy in red and the girl with blue/black hair?" "Exactly. They are all we need." "How will we use them?" "Oh, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" The figure said, and stepped out of the shadows. _

"_Tsuki, you don't have to bow, or call me 'My Lord'." The 16 year old boy said. "Ayanami…"Tsuki whispered, and got up. "I love you, Tsuki. Once we get the four pests out of the way, you will rule Hyrule with me. We will make a new world. This WILL show my father I'm worth something…I'm not worthless…" "You're not worthless. I love you." Tsuki whispered, and kissed Ayanami. "I know…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! I'm in the mood to write right now, so here's another part of _Another World? _**(Laughs Evily)** I have so much planned… Oh, and it's 10:00 PM in the story ^^ Sorry if it's short…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEDGEND OF ZELDA. (Cries are heard).**

"Princess Zelda, please calm down!" A maid said, worried. "No, I will _not 'Calm Down'._ The barrier was broken! The person responsible for this is possibly more powerful than Vaati and Ganon!" Zelda said, pacing back and forth in the throne room. "…I understand." The maid said, and left.

Zelda stopped pacing, and said, "You can all come out now, no need hiding from me." Green, Blue, Red, Vio, Shadow (It was night), and everyone else came out. "…So, this enemy is going to be a hell of a lot stronger than our past enemies…Well, this is fun." Blue said sarcastically.

"Will we die?" Red asked sadly, looking up to Blue. Blue looked down in shock. "W-What the hell are you saying? You're supposed to be the happy one! Of course we'll live!" He yelled, hitting the back of Red's head.

"OW! …Sorry…" Red said, and slumped to the ground. "_Red!"_ Green yelled, and ran over to Red. "What the hell? I bet you gave him a concussion! Dumbass!" Misty yelled, and slapped Blue. Vio walked over to Red and put his hand against his forehead. "He has a fever, it's all right. We just have to call Impa, and we'll be all right." Vio said calmly.

"If you read the manga, you'll know who Impa is." Shadow said, looking at something. "Who are you talking to?" Miku asked, walking up to Shadow. "Oh…Nobody…"

~~**Icy's Place~~**

"_He….Broke….The….Fourth…Wall…." _Icy muttered, rocking back and forth in the corner. "…Icy-chan, calm down…calm down…It's okay…" Chibi-kun said, trying to calm her down.

**~~Hyrule, 10 minutes later~~**

"Thanks, Impa." Zelda said, looking down at Red. His face was tomato red, and his breathing was beginning to become ragged. "He'll be fine in about two days, I guarantee it." Impa said kindly, smiling. "That's good to know, I'm worried about him…" Haru said, looking at him worriedly. Raven walked over to Vio slowly, and whispered something into his ear. Vio nodded, and stared at Red.

"Guys….I'm going to bed, okay?" Luna said quietly, and started to walk to the door. "Huh? Why?" Miku asked, walking over to Luna. "It's nothing, really. I just got a headache, nothing a little water and a nap won't fix." Luna said, and walked out the door.

Luna looked at Vio, and he nodded. "Zelda, me and Raven were thinking…The barrier was broken only a few hours ago. What if Red and Luna getting sick means something? Red is very healthy, wasn't it strange that he just collapsed? Also, Miss Raven here says Luna rarely gets sick, even if it _is_ just a headache…" Vio said, deep in thought.

Zelda stared at Red, and looked down. Then, slowly, she said,"…You just might be right…"

**~~Meanwhile~~**

"_My Lord, they seem to have noticed Red and Luna's illness…" Tsuki said, bowing down. "I said you did not have to call me 'My Lord', Tsuki." Ayanami said, getting up from his throne. "…I'm sorry." Tsuki said, standing up. _

"_So, is the bracelet almost done?" Ayanami said, smirking."Yes…but, Ayanami, why do you need a demon limiter? We don't have any demons in the dungeons, or anywhere else…" Tsuki said, looking down. "Tsuki…We will soon have a demon." "Soon?" "Don't ask. Anyway, prepare my weapons, I'm going to Hyrule, I have something to do."_

**~~Hyrule, about 2 hours later~~**

"Good Night, Zelda!" Miku said happily, as she skipped off to her room. "Good Night." Zelda said, smiling. After she left, Zelda sighed and walked to her room.

_Everyone was in their rooms, taking showers, reading, or just chatting. Luna was eventually taken to the infirmary._

**~In the Infirmary~  
><strong> "Ugh…" Luna mumbled, as she got up. Seeing that she was in the infirmary, she got up and went over to Red. "…Hey, little guy…Hope you get better, I was really-Aw, screw it. Stuff like this always looks better in the movies." Then, folding her arms, she walked back to her bed. Sighing, she looked back, and thought, '_I have a really bad feeling…_'

Suddenly, Red woke up, and saw Luna. He sat up, and said, "Hey Luna…What happened?" He asked, his eyes shining. "You collapsed, but you just have a fever. I started to have a headache, so they put me in here. But I'm fine, really." She said, turning her back on him. "Oh…Well, can you stay? I had a nightmare…A really scary one." He said, and looked down. "Sure, why not. What was your nightmare?" Luna asked, and turned around.

"…I was a bit older, and I was in a kitchen, cooking. Then, I turned around, and a little boy stood there. I asked him if he was lost, and he smiled at me, and his eyes turned black. Then, I died…" He said, and squeezed his pillow. "…I'll stay, it would suck if you were alone after that dream…" Luna said, and laid back down in bed.

_Red swore he saw a smile on Luna's face…._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm really happy that you like my story so far! :D Oh, and…While my parents forced me to go to a water park today, I had some new ideas for this story! So, of course, I will try to make it longer ^_^ Also, I'm trying to figure out the pairings for this story…I got a few down, but I'm not sure about the rest ^^; Anyway… Enjoy!~

**DISCLAIMER: Not even in my wildest dreams will I ever own this manga D:**

Sitting up, Red realized it was morning. And he also realized that Luna kept her word, she was asleep on a blanket next to his bed. Blushing slightly, Red got up to go and take a bath. "Oh…You're up?" Luna asked sleepily, sitting up slowly.

"Yeah…You know, you didn't have to sleep next to my bed…" Red said sheepishly, looking down. "It's fine…When I was smaller, I had horrible nightmares. I just felt…worried, I guess…" Luna said quietly, then got up. "Are you sure you're feeling fine?" She asked, checking his forehead. "Yeah…I feel better already!" Red said happily, and stood up straight. "…Well, okay." Luna said, then walked out the door.

_Red wrapped his arms around himself, and his face flushed. "…I don't get it…" Red said quietly, then walked slowly out of the room…_

**~~Breakfast~~**

"**DAMMIT! I CALLED DIBS ON THE BACON!" "OH, BOO FUCKING HOO! IT'S MINE NOW!"**

"…They're…like worst enemies, aren't they?" Miku asked, looking at Green. Sweat dropping, Green nodded. Sighing, Miku stared at her food. "What's wrong, Miku?" Raven asked, because Miku would usually be done with half of her food by now… "Why can't Shadow come out in the day? I heard from him last night that it doesn't hurt him so much anymore…" Miku said quietly, spinning her fork.

Misty stopped arguing with Blue, and looked at Miku. "…What the fuck were you doing with Shadow last night?" She said angrily, glaring at her. "Nothing! I just ran into him on the way to the bathroom. He's really nice, though!" Miku said, smiling. "…Good. It would be bad if he raped you." Misty blurted out, and everyone stared at her in shock.

"…What?" Misty asked, smirking. With her bangs covering her eyes, Haru got up and dragged Misty into another room. After a few moments, Misty came back with a bump on her head and an apology. "…Sorry for being inappropriate In front of the others…" Misty said, annoyed. Then she went to argue with Blue some more.

"Hey, Raven, want to come to the library with me after we eat?" Vio asked, smiling. "S-Sure…" Raven said quietly, her face flushing slightly. Haru gave her a thumbs up.

Looking at Raven and Vio, then Haru, Green's face flushed, but he continued to eat. Zelda seemed to be thinking about something…

Red got up suddenly, a serious look on his face. Everyone looked at him questionably, but he just shook his head and went to his room…

"Okay…We made a deal, you have to keep your word! So, what do you want…?" Red said, his bangs covering his eyes. Ayanami smirked, and said, "I promise, but you have to do something extreme…To do it, you will have to come to my castle-" "Hey, Red, are you okay?" Luna asked, walking in…

Everyone was silent for a moment. "…You're coming with us." Ayanami hissed, and grabbed Luna's hand. He also grabbed Red's hand, and all of a sudden they were at his castle…

_Wait for the next chapter to come out please :)_

…My chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. I swear, the next one will make up for it!


	5. Chapter 5

I just realized that chapter four was down…Sorry! Maybe I deleted it by accident… Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this! I sprained my leg, and I couldn't concentrate on writing…But I'm all better now! ^^ After this chapter, you will most likely see happy, funny chapters…But I know where I'm going with this! I promise! ^^

**DISCLAIMER:** **As much as I would like to, will never, EVERRRRR own Four Swords… Because, if I did, there would be yaoi (No yaoi in this story, though xD) and stalker fangirls around every corner… :3**

Luna woke up in some sort of prison. "What the…?" She mumbled, and tried to get up, only to discover that her arms and legs were chained together. Sitting up, she looked around. She was in a prison cell with no windows, and the only light was a lantern right outside the room.

Then she remembered what happened… "Red! Red, where the hell are you?" She called, frantic. _What the hell was Red doing with that guy…? He had an evil aura… I wonder what was the deal he made…_ She thought, clenching her fists. Then, carefully getting up, she slowly walked over to the bars of the cell, and looked around. Outside, there were just a few more cells, and some stairs that probably led towards freedom. Sighing, she sat down, and thought of the dream she had earlier…

_Red was against a stone wall, with his knees up to his chest. He was shaking, and he seemed slightly different, somehow… His hair was about two inches longer, and his nails were about three inches (and very sharp). His ears seemed pointier than normal, too. Suddenly, he got up, and hastily slipped a black and white bracelet on, and his features returned back to normal. He wiped his eyes, put a fake smile on, and walked out of the room…_

Running her hand through her hair, Luna clenched her teeth, and said, "_Dammit, Red…_"

**~Somewhere else in the castle…~**

Red woke up in a comfortable bed inside of a small room. Rubbing his head, he sat up… _This isn't my room…I wonder where I am…_ He thought, then it hit him…He had just made a deal to become a… Shaking his head, he sat up, and thought of all of his friends… Green, Blue, Vio, Shadow, Misty, Haru, Miku, Raven, _…Luna…_ Clenching his teeth, a single tear rolled down his face…_ He'll kill them if I don't do this…But they'll get hurt if I ever take off the bracelet…_

The door opened, and a perky nurse walked inside. "Well, Red, we have everything prepared for your operation! But, Red, make sure to never take off that bracelet. 'Kay?" She said happily, smiling at the poor boy. Getting out of the bed, Red whispered, "Will it hurt…?" The nurse blinked, and said, "Honey, of course it won't. You just have to drink the potion, put on the bracelet, and you're free to go!" "…Will Raven be released…?" He asked, pulling at his shirt.

"…Red, sweetie, she has a choice if she wants to go or not. Ayanami-sama will confront her. If she wants to join us, she can. If she wants to leave, we will have to make sure that she will tell no one. Basically, we will give her a potion, so whenever asked about it, she will be forced to lie." The nurse said, staring at Red.

Red nodded, and followed the nurse out of the room…

**~~Back to Luna~~**

Luna stared at the wall, annoyed. _Red is such an idiot…_ She thought angrily. If he got hurt…

Suddenly, footsteps were heard, and the cell door opened. In stepped that man that she saw with Red earlier… "Hello, Luna…" He said, smirking. "Get the hell away from me…Where's Red?" Luna demanded, angry. "Oh, how disrespectful! You must be very naughty…And, that's perfect. Luna, darling, would you like to join us? You will have a handsome boyfriend, tons of money, and heaps of power…" Ayanami said, smirking. "…Go to hell…" Luna growled, slowly standing up.

"…Well…Your friend, Red…It would seem that he is about to…" Ayanami said, grinning evily. "Red? What the hell have you done to him?" Luna asked, clenching her fists in anger. "He's fine. We're just going to change him a bit, but what he's going to do is very…noble, I guess. One side of him will be happy and innocent, but another will be angry and destructive. He will be _very _strong…," Ayanami said, smiling. "I guess you would call him a 'God of Destruction'…"

"…I'm not joining you…" Luna said, her bangs covering her eyes. "…Very well…" Ayanami said darkly, and pulled a small tube out of his pocket. "What the bloody hell is that-" Luna asked, but Ayanami shoved the tube into her mouth, forcing her to drink it. Swallowing, Luna's eyes went wide, and she glared at him. "...I will release you when Red is done with the operation. You will both appear in the forest outside of Hyrule." With that being said, Ayanami turned around and left the cell, making sure to lock it before leaving…

**~1 hour later~**

Luna woke up drowsily, and saw that she was in Hyrule forest. Ayanami was right. Sitting up, she looked around, and saw Red a few feet away from her. "Red!" She yelled, and ran over to him. She looked hi over, to make sure that he was okay. He had a few bruises…_and a bracelet…_

Frowning, she stared at the bracelet…Picking Red up carefully, she looked around, and saw some smoke coming from the West. Blinking, Luna walked in that direction…But, she only took a few steps before Red woke up. "Huh…?" He said drowsily, rubbing his eyes…It took about five whole seconds before he realized who was carrying him.

"L-Luna!" Red stuttered, turning a deep crimson. Blushing slightly, Luna put Red down, and smiled lightly at him. "So…How was the operation…?" Luna asked quietly, afraid this would offend him. "…It was okay…" Red said quietly, but jumped when Luna took his hand. "Let's go." She said, and started to run…

_Smiling slightly (But still blushing wildly), Red giggled and ran with her._

_~~End of chapter~~_

Sorry for the sappy ending…I was listening to a love song when writing the ending ^^;


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait! My computer crashed, and on top of that, school started…

_~Flashback~_

_Chibi-kun walked into Icy's room, expecting to see her doing her homework and eating some peanut butter. Well, he was horribly wrong…He found Icy in the corner, rocking back and forth. "I-Internet…M-Music…W-Writing…Pasta…" Was all he heard of her mumbling._

I'm addicted to the internet. :P Anyway, I should be doing my homework, but I felt bad, so here ya go! :D

TLoZfantic44: Sorry if I didn't make it clear enough! O/O Basically, Ayanami was planning to turn Red into a *Cough* demon…That's what the "Operation" was. Now, he has to wear that "Demon Bracelet". Luna kinda saw into the future, too (Her dream). I feel sad for writing that xD Hope that helped! ^^

**DISCLAIMER: …As much as I would love to own this fantastic manga, I don't… (Sobs are heard)… :c I also do not own Hetalia (There's a Hetalia reference in there. Lol.)**

**~~Inside of the Throne Room…It's evening or something. Don't ask. xD~~**

"Where the fuck were you guys?" Misty yelled, throwing her arms in the air. "I was looking for you guys for two whole hours!" Laughing nervously, Red said, "Uh…We were in the garden for a long time. Luna was there with me." Eyes narrowing, the hot-tempered blonde leaned forward and snarled, "Tell the _truth._ I never knew you were capable of lying, Red. Something must of happened." Whimpering, Red hid behind Luna and said, "Uh…It's a…secret, I guess…" Huffing, Misty turned around and started to walk towards her room. Well, not before flipping them off, of course…

Sighing, Luna turned to Red and smirked. "Did you know that you suck at lying? Seriously, maybe you should take lessons or something…" She said, poking his cheek. Turning away, Red mumbled, "S-Shut up…" Before Luna could say something back, Haru walked into the room. Eyes widening, she exclaimed, "You guys are back…? What happened? We were all so worried…" Looking down, Haru started to fiddle with her shirt. "…Secret…" Red said quietly, looking up. Blinking, Haru said,"….Okay…Well, you don't have to tell me, it's fine. Well, I'm going to go and find Green…" And she walked out of the room.

Sighing, Luna grabbed Red's hand and led him outside to the orchards. "Red, you've been killing me. What did they do to you?" She asked impatiently, crossing her arms. Looking down, the small boy blushed and said, "N-Nothing…they just gave me some kind of tattoo…then they gave me some kind of drink…and that's it…" Stiffening, Luna said, "Show me the tattoo." Blinking, Red looked up and stared at Luna. "O-Okay…"He said nervously. Lifting up his shirt slightly, Luna saw that there was a strange tattoo on his chest. It was red and black, and looked similar to an infinity sign.

Blinking, Luna poked it. "_Ah!"_ Red squeaked, putting his arms protectively up to his chest.

"What?" Luna asked, confusion clearly written on her face. "It hurts…" Red said quietly, looking down again. Smirking, Luna said, "Well, do you want me to poke it again-" "NO!"

**~~Ayanami's Castle~~**

Ayanami sat on his throne, thinking of various ways that he could bring Hyrule to a downfall. _Now that I have Red in this state…_"Ayanami, What exactly are you going to do to Red…?" Tsuki asked, entering the room. Smirking, the silver haired villain took out his steel dagger and ran his finger along the side. "Well…I guess I'll tell you. Come here." Tsuki smiled slightly and walked over to Ayanami.

"…We put a bracelet on him to restrain his demon powers, didn't we? Well, what do you think would happen if we took the bracelet off…?" Ayanami said darkly, smiling cockily. Eyes widening, Tsuki stared at Ayanami.

**~~Back to the married couple- Er...I mean Red and Luna…~~**

Sighing, Luna looked towards the door. "Hey…We should go find Zelda. They might want to talk to us." She said. Nodding, Red grabbed Luna's wrist and led her to Zelda's room. Of course, as Luna has predicted, Zelda was in there with Green, Haru, Blue, Misty, Vio, Raven, Shadow, and Miku….Basically, everyone.

Smirking, Luna walked in and said in a monotone voice, "Hey. So, anything we missed?" Blue's eye twitched slightly, and said, "Well, it's more like _we _missed something, ya freaking bitch. You won't tell us anything!" He said, trying to keep down his temper (And not succeeding). "I know. But, of course, if you keep calling names, you won't get anything." She smirked, walking over to him and poking his cheek. Turning red from anger, Blue clenched his fist and stalked off to another room.

"...Sorry about that…," Zelda said, sweat dropping. "Anyway, we were just talking about you guys. What happened?" She questioned, sitting down on her bed.

"Er…Pirates came! There were lots of them! They came and kidnapped Luna, and I had to go save her!" Red blurted out. Then, realizing what he said, he turned about as red as his hat. Face palming, Luna wondered if it would be weird to bang her head against the wall…

"…Pirates? …Pirates haven't been around here in years." Green said, raising his eyebrow. "Er…Well, they _looked _like pirates. Probably bandits." Red said, laughing nervously. "Red…stop lying. You're killing me…" Vio said, trying not to laugh. Pouting, a small, "Sorry…" Was heard from the small warrior.

Sighing, Zelda stood up again and said, "Red, tell the truth…We can help you guys, you know that?" Chuckling, Luna said," …Not really. Anyway, I didn't see what was happening half the time. Only Red knows…" Red stared at her, and remembered: _She had to lie when asked…_

Red suddenly had a strange interest in his shoes. "Red, look up." Zelda said, standing up and walking over to him. Obediently looking up, Red stared at Zelda…_Why does she want to help me? She probably can't…_ He thought.

And Zelda noticed the bracelet.

"Red…What's that…?" Zelda asked, staring at the bracelet in shock. "Er…I…Stole it?" Red said, backing away. "Vio, Raven. We need to talk." Zelda said, still in a daze. Vio came over with a serious expression, while Raven came over with a confused one. "…Hall. Now." Zelda said, walking towards the door, leaving everyone with a confused face (Except for Vio, Red, and Luna, of course…).

Walking into the hall, Vio and Raven stared at Zelda. "…You know what that is, right, Vio?" Zelda said/asked, her face dead serious. Nodding, Vio said,"I studied about it…Isn't that a demon's bracelet? One hasn't popped up in centuries…" Looking at Vio, Raven asked,"Demon bracelet…? So Red's…?" She said, her eyes showing panic.

Nodding, Vio put his hand on her shoulder and said,"Don't worry. We'll call over the preist, and-" "No." Looking over at Zelda, Vio stared at her in slight shock. "But, Princess, that's the usual procedure. To banish the demon." Vio said. "…I can sense something coming. A wave of evil…It seems more powerful than Ganon and Vaati combined. Perhaps we can use Red to our advantage." She said, looking away. "…You're not Zelda, are you?" Vio said quietly, slowly putting Raven behind him.

"Of course I'm Zelda. Besides, if you kill me, you'll be executed. I'm just saying that maybe we could tame Red." She said calmly, turning around. Pressing his lips into a line, Vio nodded and walked back to the room with Raven.

Realizing that Blue was back in the room, Vio put on a smirk and said, "Oh, so your girlfriend convinced you to come back?" Gritting his teeth, Blue yelled," SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! BASTARD!" Laughing quietly, Raven said, "Don't you mean _'Tomato Bastard?' _You act an awful lot like Romano…"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Raven said with a smug smile on her face_. Little did he know, she was comparing him to a hot-tempered young man who was featured in yaoi doujinshi's (Sp?) everywhere. (Well, not like Red and Blue didn't have any yaoi doujinshi's for them, too…)Which she has downloaded onto her laptop. Which was in her room at the moment (When they first came to Hyrule, she had her backpack with her, which had her laptop.) _**(1)**

Oh, Raven was very clever indeed.

Anyway, while Raven was silently planning to scare the living flajeebers **(2)** out of Blue by him accidentally coming across it, Haru cleared her throat to speak. "Um…Guys…What did Zelda tell you? It looks like only Me, Green, Blue, Misty, Miku, and Shadow don't know what you guys know…" She said, nervously looking down. "Yeah, it's not fair…"Miku said, pouting.

"I know what's going on. But I'm gonna keep outta this one." Shadow said, looking at the door. "_What a help you are…_" Blue muttered. "What?" "Nothing, Almighty Shadow." "I can give you nightmares." "Oh, shut up!"

Right as Blue was going to yell at Shadow, Impa busted into the room with a worried face. "Impa? What's up?" Misty asked, staring at the older woman with curiosity.

"…All of a sudden, three houses in the village bust into flames…Some people were in them, and the charred bodies now have strange tattoo-like tattoos on their chests…" Impa said, fear in her eyes.

_**(1)**_** Yes, Luna is a yaoi fangirl :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I'M SO SORRY! School consumed most of my time, and I got my laptop taken away for a month, so I couldn't upload! Please forgive me..

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own… Hey, can I stop putting these? xD**

**~~Beginning~~ (PS: In Red's Point Of View- POV)**

"_You really think you could escape me? Fool…" He whispered to me. "S-Stop it!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. I wanted him to stop taunting me, it really hurt…"…You lost your innocence a long time ago, didn't you? You used to be so unknowing…Well, look at you now. You're a completely different person." He said, looking me up and down._

_Who was he, again?_

_Oh, yeah…He was me…_

"_Stop it! I screamed, looking at my other self. He had longer hair, sharp nails and teeth, wild eyes, and blood all over his clothes… "How can I? You're so weak, if you had been strong you would of never had to become like me." He said, smirking._

"_I had no choice." I growled, glaring at him. How could it be my fault?_

_Smirking, he said, "Yes, it was…"_

"_Shut up!"_

_Sighing, he stepped forward and looked at me dead in the eye. "Link was split into four again a while ago. Probably a month or two before those __**girls **__came…So, for a month or two, you were mocked."_

_I froze._

"_They couldn't believe that you were a part of the famous Link…Since you were so feminine, they also teased you… such fools… You were so innocent, so pure. But, when Vio unwillingly told you ... All that purity left. You became weak."_

"_S-Shut up…" I whispered, barely containing my tears._

"_When you realized all the stares and glares you got, you started to get slightly depressed…And they noticed…"_

"_I said shut up!"_

"_They pushed you, kicked you, called you names…____Such horrible names… They all joked that you were a girl…They were pathetic, bullying such an innocent soul." _

"_I told you…"_

"_Well, one day, you decided to defend yourself…And they beat you until you were half dead …You dragged yourself home, not minding the stares…And you broke-"_

"_I said…_** SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

My eyes flinging open, I realized that several familiar faces were above me.

"U-Uh…Hi…" I said, feeling heat going in my cheeks.

"Red…what's going on? You've been acting weird, and you just collapsed at the mention of a tattoo…" Haru said, her eyes wide.

"I…have to go…" I said, getting up. "Woah, steady." Misty said, pushing me back. "Tell us what the bloody hell is going on."

"But-"

"_Red. I will __**not **__take no for an answer."_ She hissed, giving me the scariest death glare I have _ever _seen.

"I'm… a ferret in disguise. Okay, now bye." I grumbled, throwing myself up and bolting for the door. "**HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU BLOODY FUCK!**" She yelled, getting up and bolting after me.

_Why does she want to know? She'll probably hate me after she knows…And so will everyone else…_ I thought, a tear running down my cheek.

_I won't be able to take that…_

_I would die… _**(1)**

**~~ End of Red's POV~~**

"Red! Wait!" Miku yelled, only to be pulled back by Shadow. "Let me go!" She screamed, kicking her legs. "Sorry, but…He needs to deal with this on his own…" Shadow said, looking down at her.

Speechless, Miku turned to Blue. "B-Blue?" She whispered, close to tears. "…I'm his best friend. I don't see him much, but I am. I've never seen him like this.." Blue said, eyes wide.

Green and Haru walked over to Miku, Blue, and Shadow. "…Blue, did you know that Red has been bullied before?" Green asked, looking at Blue. "He has?" Haru asked, eyes widening.

"…Then…_Why didn't you help him?_" Blue growled, giving Green a death glare. "I-I…Well, Vio told me recently…" Green muttered, looking down.

"Well now, don't go throwing around names…" Vio muttered, walking towards them with Raven at his side. "I never saw him much, either. I just overheard some people bad-mouthing him. Of course, I didn't let them go unharmed…But still, I don't think they were the only ones teasing Red." Vio said, worry in his eyes.

"…I'm going." Blue muttered, running out of the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Raven asked quietly, looking at the door.

"I'm not sure." Haru muttered, patting Raven's shoulder for reassurance. "…Let's find Zelda and see the village." Impa said, heading towards the door.

Nodding, they all followed her out of the room, and into the village.

**~~Ayanami's Castle~~**

"Y-Your majesty, are you sure this a good i-idea?" Tsuki stammered, looking at Ayanami in shock/fear. "Of course it is~. Just you wait. When Red takes off that limiter, he'll kill all of his little friends for me!" Ayanami said, with a dark smile on his face.

"Very well.." Tsuki said, and walked out of the throne room.

_She'll see what a wonderful plan this is. _Ayanami thought._ Just wait… I already have the whole future planned out. One without those girls, and one without the other four links. A future.. with Red at my side, Luna as my servant, and Tsuki as my bride._

**~~TO RED. (Red's POV)~~**

I sprinted up the stairs, and to my room. Slamming the door shut, I quickly locked the door. I then walked over to my bed… and collapsed. I was seriously tired..

"**RED! OPEN THIS **[Insert VERY heavy profanity here] **DOOR!"** I heard from outside the room… Well, I wasn't very scared, until she actually started charging against the door.

"_**RED!**_" I looked around, and, deciding to just give myself up, sat on my bed.

_CRASH. _I looked in astonishment towards the door.. Or, at least, to where the door once was.

She broke it down.

"_Red.._" She panted, her eyes angry.

_I'm screwed._

"Hello..! Do you need something, my dear, and friendly, Misty?" I asked, praying that I would live after this. If I died, I have a hunch that she would make it slow and painful.

"Tell me the truth."

"I told you. I'm a ferret." I said, smiling.

"Har har har. Red, something's up. I've been around Luna for years, she's the most secretive person I know. And I still manage to get through to her."

"Do you really think.. _that everyone's the same?_" I asked, feeling a pain in my heart. _What's happening to me?_

"_Everyone's the same, huh? Then tell me… am I the same as those __**demons?**__ Those people.. Who tease some people for everything.. even if you have a slight difference.. They tease you! They murder you inside! I hate them! All they want is money, looks, and people that could push their status up. Why? Why do they kill others to get to the top? I don't understand any of it… It's confusing! It's horrible! Horrible!"_ I said, my words slightly slurred. But I wasn't controlling my words.. why was I saying these things?

"Red.." Misty whispered, with wide eyes. Before I could say anything, she came over to me, and hugged me.


End file.
